Just Different Kinds Of Soups
by Magic Carpet Bitch
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper & Alice All go to Forks High but are under all kinds of clicks when they all end up staying in the same house in Australia do they realise Best friends and love can overcome all stereotypes?AH SUmmary/prolugue inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Twilight.

**Different kinds of soup**

P R OL U G U E

They were all different, they lived in the totally split worlds even though they all attended the same high school. Forks was such a cliché.

It was a complete fluke that they all went to the same country to the same exact point.

Bella the loner, a total mystery. Jasper the 'emo', dark and unreadable. Alice the environmentalist, loud and proud. Rosalie, the drama, singer girl. Emmett the rebel, the guy with the motorbike and constant sex hair. And last but definitely not least, Edward the jock and player, the guy all the girls want and all the guys want to be.

They were polar opposites different lived never intertwining unless Bella bumped into one of them.

_Melbourne, Australia_, the place 6 perfect strangers who are all familiar will be sharing a house on the corner of Ramsay & Fintonia Street Kew East.

6 worlds, 6 people, 1 foreign country, 1 house.

* * *

**A/N Yeah so that's the Prolugue! I promise the chapters will be longer! I've a bit of it written up in my notebook! Um..... I start school Feb 2 so I'll try to get as much done before that! **

**Review if you want, Please review :]**


	2. Alice & Bella

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! –pout-

C H A P T E R O N E: Bella and Alice

BELLA POV

I had finally reached my destination: Melbourne, Australia. Once out of the airport I soon realised hat nobody actually said g'day and sounded like they were from the outback. While in that taxi I saw nil kangaroos, but I'll keep searching.

The house I was sharing was pretty amazing it was white and Victorian style on the outside, which made it look extremely classic. But on the inside it was modern and probably really expensive. The rooms were all similar, but the one with the colour scheme of blue/green really caught my eye. The other colour schemes were: navy blue/royal blue, purple, pink, read/black and white.

I'd probably end up sharing the house with a dysfunctional family with to many annoying kids. I studied the room I had chosen carefully it had a vintage computer desk and a huge bed. It had a blue steel and glass bookshelf. My room was cosy but big. I pushed open some double doors to reveal a huge closet; you could fit a shitload of clothes in there. My wardrobe would hardly take up one third of the space. At the end of the closet there was a full length mirror And a series of smaller mirrors.

If you watched me unpack you would notice that none of my clothes actually fit a person of my size, they were all two sizes to large and very baggy and loose. Actually all my clothes were baggy except my leotards and tutus (why did I pack tutus again?). At the bottom of my luggage was my beautiful blue dress that I wore to my ballet award ceremony it was relatively tight with a V-neck and halter that came down to my knees.

I stumbled down the hallway, which was themed with and Asian culture; it was decorated with lanterns, symbols and paintings. _AHA_ _just what I was looking for! _A staircase to the attic. I climbed up the aged stairs, somehow not tripping _–gasp-._

_Holy Toaster Strudel! I would be so luck, lucky, lucky, lucky. _Instead of a attic this place had a bloody ballet/dance studio! Sure it was old but bars, mirrors and the correct floor all a dance studio needs. There was also a vintage piano (I always wanted to learn how to play), at least I had my ipod speakers to play my music. I just wanted to leap on the dance floor from joy!

"WOW!! HELLOOOO ANYBODY HERE??!!! OHHHHHH LOOK SOMEBADY'S HERE! NICE BAG ROOMIE!!!!!" The musical voice startled me at first but I found it _really_ familiar. Maybe they were a T.V personality… Who is this person and why are they so damn familiar?

As I stumbled down the stairs there were constant 'ooooooohhhs' and 'ahhhhhhhhs', maybe I was staying with a small child… at the end of the flight of stairs I saw the back of a small teenagers head.

"Oh My God! You're one of my new roommates! We're going to the best of friends I just know it! I'm Alice Brandon actually its Mary Alice Brandon But I don't like the name Mary do you? Do I know you? Do you go to Forks High School? Yes you do! Hmmmmm… What's your name?" Holy shit! This pixie could speak reaaaallly fast!

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, yeah I am! I hope we can at least get along. Nice to meet you Alice, I think the name Alice suits you more. Well I know you I'm like a social outcast and you're the environmentalist chick, so yeah I do go to Forks High School" I answered all her questions… for some reason I actually believed Alice when she said that we were going to be best friends.

"Wow! Nice to meet you Bella Swan! So you do go to Forks High! Yeah I'm that girl! I wonder who our other roommates will be!"

"I hope not Mike Newton! He's a perve!" Alice laughed at my joke against Mike Newton… But it wasn't like a normal laugh, kind of like bells. But I guess it suited her voice.

"I know! Let's go find my room!"

Typically Alice chose the pink room next to mine.

Turns out Alice is awesome despite her love for shopping and constant threats to take ME shopping.

We were both desperate to find out who will be our next roommate, some Aussie from South Australia that says g'day and is a farmer, a rich superstar, an annoying family or another student from Forks High?

**ALICE POV:**

Wow! This house was A-mazing! And Huge! And gorgeous! The house's outside was carefully decorated to be very fashionable in the Victorian Era.

A vision: 6 figures, one of them me laughing and sitting around a single candle. Weird vision much?

I walked in amazed by the modern interior design. I wonder if any of my roomies are here yet?

"WOW!! HELLOOOO ANYBODY HERE??!!!" I asked loud enough to be audible from upstairs. "OHHHHHH LOOK SOMEBADY'S HERE! NICE BAG ROOMIE!!!!!" I spotted a Prada bag very nice and new, someone _must_ be here. I hoped my roommate loved shopping just or nearly as much as me so we could hit the shops nearly every day!

I heard a light thump from the stairs. I saw a familiar beautiful girl regain her composure. How did I know this girl? She was one of the people in my vision but something other than that. Maybe she goes to Forks High!

"Oh My God! You're one of my new roommates! We're going to the best of friends I just know it! I'm Alice Brandon actually it's Mary Alice Brandon But I don't like the name Mary do you? Do I know you? Do you go to Forks High School? Yes you do! Hmmmmm… What's your name?" I said in a rush, I was just so excited about meeting my new roomie!

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, yeah I am! I hope we can at least get along. Nice to meet you Alice, I think the name Alice suits you more. Well I know you I'm like a social outcast and you're the environmentalist chick, so yeah I do go to Forks High School" Oh I remember this girl, she hung by herself. She was really pretty. Her voice was awkward and soft, exact opposite of mine.

"Wow! Nice to meet you Bella Swan! So you do go to Forks High! Yeah I'm that girl! I wonder who our other roommates will be!"

"I hope not Mike Newton! He's a perve!" Bella said, it was true Mike Newton had tried to look up out skirts, he had asked every girl in Forks High out and the only ones that will say yes is Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Katie an Brittany and that's when they aren't getting used be Edward Cullen the school player. I could tell from these few sentences we were going to be good friends.

"I know! Let's go find my room!"

I chose the pink room with yellow and white ruffles and trimming on the edges because pink was my favourite colour, Bella's room was blue and green and looked more classic and serene while mine was more modern and bright!

Bella and I bonded and talked for the rest of the afternoon. Turns out she's a great person, completely selfless, but she was put under a unfortunate stereotype. She was a wallflower. Like a can of soup put at the back of the shelf.

BELLA POV

Alice and I spent the rest of the day unpacking and talking; we were now like best friends. Alice confessed to me that she hadn't really been close to anyone before because all the other environmentalists were more like hippies that smoked pot and that she didn't want to be a junkie. I had told her about my dancing (she was the only person who knew outside of my family). And how I was always picked on by Tanya's pack of bitches.

Alice and I had a sleepover because she was apparently 'scared' so I had to sleep in her bed on the first night. We spoke until twelve, which was when she decided that I needed a good rest for shopping tomorrow…

End of chapter 1

A/n WOOOOOOO First chapter done! What do you guys think??

REVIEW!!

If anyone wants to be my beta they have to explain what it is to me :]


	3. slaps self for being an evil cow AN

.god. GUYSS I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRY!!!!!

I can't believe I haven't updated :'(!!!

I feel uber horrible!

For a few months I lost my writing spark, but I have found it again. For school I got a mac so I'll be updating more frequently because I'm on it constantly!

Soooooo, Jasper won the poll. Edward came second and Rosalie came last. But I'm having Rosalie after Jasper so Edward can make a dramatic entrance XD.

Right now I'm just focusing on finding my damn notebook!

So I'll try to update in the next 2 weeks so I have time to find my notebook, if I can't find it I'll have to start the chapters from scratch :'( but not to worry readers! Magic Carpet Bitch will keep going on.

Oh! And If anyone was wondering about my name it's my initials, if anyone knows Total Solar Eclipse her special initial name is Jelly Apple Gangster!

Ok now I'm rambling so see ya guys!

-magic carpet bitch-


	4. Emmett :

C H A P T E R T W O

_Oh shit_ was my first reaction after the sudden _BANG _door. I jolted up in shock and started a internal battle of wether to go downstairs or stay here. I slowly arose from my bed and snuck towards the door, in a movie-esque way Alice and I bumped into eachother

"HOLY SHIT BELLA" Alice whisper-yelled. "A thief?" "A rapist?" we both shuddered, "Or our new roommate" Alice murmured, we both giggled nervously and grabbed a weapon(mine as baseball bat, Alice's a hair straightener.)

I made sure not to let myself stumble, we made sure to be quiet and catlike, well Alice more catlike. I tried to use my ballerina grace to walk down the stairs. I fought back laughter as I saw a huge figure stumbling around in the dark oafishly.

Alice's hand quivered as she flicked the light to reveal a burly teen who was, once again, familiar. He had a wide, almost infectious, smile. Alice and both exhaled. "One of our roomates" Alice whispered.

"Hi roomies! I'm Emmett! I go to Forks High!" He yelled, as if he had a megaphone. I smiled, this guy was obviously going to be a handful. "Hi roomie! I'm Alice and this is Bella! We go to Forks High as well! What a coincidink!" Emmett waved to both of us and we both waved back, Alice with a lot more energy.

We made our ways up the stairs, while Emmett was studying the rooms and us, he _finally _realised who were. "Oh I know you guys! Bella you hand by yourself, and Alice you like the environment and stuff!" he sounded like a kid who had just figured out the puzzle on the back of the cereal box, I laughed out loud because I could actually imagine Emmett doing those puzzles. Emmett and Alice were to involved in their conversation to hear or care.

"Finally" Alice and I said in unison. Emmett had chosen the navy blue room across from mine.

_Morning_

I woke a 6:00 am, like always, to prepare breakfast. Something told me that Emmett liked food quite a bit. So I cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and left the cereal out.

I pushed Alice a few times, and told her to get up. Alice and I snuck into Emmett's room and started to jump on either side of him on his bed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH STUPID PIXIE MONKEY AND HER STUPID MINION". We tried to run, but failed miserably, Emmett was unfortunately a lot faster than the monkey and her minion, he picked us up by our feet and slung us over his shoulder. Alice and I high fived, while Emmett just grumbled grumpily.

"Hmmmmmm good!" Emmett suddenly started to rundown the stairs. Em dropped us on the couch and scoffed down a handful of food. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know what he was eating. Alice and I laughed and joined Emmett.

Once we were all nearly dead from stuffing ourselves Alice and Emmett chimed "Thanks Bells"

It's funny how the stereotypes from school seemed to disappear, and we seemed to treat eachother more like people than the lables given at school.

Emmett POV

W.O.W This house was preeeeeeety. I wonder who my roomates will be! Even though it was 3:00 am and extremely dark it was a little warm, something that was impossible for my hometown Forks. I attempted to sneak in the house quietly, failing because of my build. At least I _tried _not to wake them.

I stumbled around in the dark trying to find a light switch. I heard light quiet footsteps from the stairwell.

Two relatively small figures were sneaking down the stairs, a lot quieter than me. The smaller one reached for the lights to reveal a small pixie-like girl with a hair straightener, and a taller brunette with a baseball bat.

These were going to be my awesomeo coolio roomates!! "Hi roomies! I go to Forks High!!!" I said slightly louder than my normal or inside voice.

Both of them seemed to relax and exhale. "Hi roomie! I'm Alice and this is Bella! We go to Forks High as well! What a coincidink!" I waved at them with my childish smile and Alice and Bella waved back, Bella rather sheepishly.

We headed up stairs with my bags and I studied the rooms and my new roomates. Bella had chosen a blue room and Alice had chosen a pink one. While I was looking at a red/black emo room I finally realised who Alice and Bella were.

"Oh I know you guys! Bella you hand by yourself, and Alice you like the environment and stuff!" They laughed at my stupidity, it wasn't my fault, and sighed "Finally" together.

In the end I picked a blue room opposite Bella next to a purple room and the emo room.

Since it was late in Australian time (Bella and Alice had somehow already adjusted to the time) my new roommates told me to get some sleep.


End file.
